Casey Jones
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Casey Jones: 1997 - 2009 Casey's dad was the owner of a sporting goods store. Casey's mother worked at the shop, too. In their free time, the Jones family enjoyed repairing classic cars. Overall, Casey had a good childhood. Casey Jones: 2009 - 2014 Casey's parents were involved in a car accident. The accident killed Sarah Jones and left Arnold with his own crippling injuries. The stress and the loss of his wife left Casey's father with severe depression which he medicated with alcohol and drugs. As a result of his substance abuse, Arnold became a violent brute. Arnold began to beat Casey, prompting Casey to devote more time to his sports training to get him out of the house. Casey Jones: 2014 - Present One day while walking home from hockey practice, Casey saw Purple Dragons leaving his house. Casey rushed inside to find his father unconscious and not breathing. Casey called 9-1-1 and told the cops his father was like that when he got home, putting the blame on the Purple Dragons. While his father was in the hospital, Casey dropped out of school to keep his father's business going and he soon learned that his father had been paying the Purple Dragons for protection money. When they came to collect, Casey told them to leave, and when they didn't, Casey grabbed his hockey stick and cracked it over one of the punks' heads. The Purple Dragons fled, but not before pledging they'd be back. Casey went to the hospital to pick up his father. On the drive home, Casey confronted his father about his involvement with the Purple Dragons, an argument ensued but eventually Arnold told Casey that he'd been paying the Purple Dragons protection money ever since the accident. When Casey asked why his father would give in to criminals, Arnold confessed that the last time he told them to get lost, the gang killed Casey's mother. That was all Casey needed to hear. Furious, Casey grabbed his hockey gear and told his dad they were done. He ran out of the house and ended up at his father's shop. Casey decided he was going to take half the money in the register to help him get by, but as he was walking in the front door, he saw Purple Dragons dousing the shop with gasoline. Grabbing his hockey stick and putting on his hockey mask, Casey ran in. He didn't care about saving the shop. Casey just wanted to hurt some Purple Dragons. Raphael of the Ninja Turtles jumped into the fray. Casey paid the turtle little notice at first, only caring about hurting Dragons. But when the turtle stopped Casey from killing Hun, the leader of the Dragons, Casey's rage turned on the turtle. While the two were turning on each other, Hun fled; but not before dropping a lighter on the gas-soaked floor. Raphael managed to beat Casey into submission long enough to get the two of them to safety. When he recovered, Casey blamed Raph for letting the Purple Dragons get away and ran off. When Casey went home, he found that the Dragons had also paid his dad a visit. As the coroner took Arnold Jones' body away, Raphael watched from a rooftop. When Casey returned to his home, seething with rage, Raphael let himself in the backdoor. The two got to talking and when Raphael asked Casey what he wanted to do now, Casey replied "I want to bring down the Purple Dragons," to which Raphael replied "Count me in."Network Files: Casey Jones 1 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Casey always loved his father despite him being a boorish, sexist, violent, anger-prone lout... at least once he got some alcohol in him. But Casey was more than happy to embrace the Turtles as a new family. He genuinely loves Raphael like the brother he never had. Casey sees the other turtles as his little brothers and respects Splinter as a surrogate father of sorts. * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) A nine-year-old trapped in a young man's body. He might also be cute if it wasn't for that pigheadness. And then there's that temper of his. He's dangerous, he's reckless, and sure... he gives good massages and he's got that confidence that some girls might find attractive, and he can be funny in his own charming way, but... He drives me crazy! Threat Assessment Resources * Athletic Training ** Heightened Conditioning ** Expert Brawler ** Expert Ice Skater ** Expert Roller Blader ** Expert Stick Fighter ** Expert Target Thrower ** Sports Knowledge * Expert Automotive Mechanic * Expert Handyman * Expert Motorcyclist * Arsenal of Sports Equipment ** Hockey Mask, Baseball Bats, Cricket Bat, Golf Clubs, Golfing Bag, Broken Hockey Stick, Ice-Skate Blades Weaknesses * Anger Management Problem * Claustrophobic Trivia and Notes Trivia * He has a catchphrase: "Goongala!" * He was interviewed by April O'Neil for a school newspaper. When the Turtles brought April to the meeting with Green Arrow, April kissed him because she mistook him for Green Arrow.VOX Box: Turtle Power 2 They later became a couple. * When Venus first appeared he had a suspicion she was a Foot spy.VOX Box: Turtle Power 12 His suspicion was correct.VOX Box: Turtle Power 15 * Angel Bridge beat Arnold Jones but didn't kill him. She was with his dead body when Casey went home.Network Files: Angel Bridge 1 Notes * Casey's backstory is influenced by his story in the Mirage TMNT comics. * Casey's mother, Sarah Cassidy, is a doctor in the Batman: Arkham Asylum video game. * Casey's grandfather, Joseph Jones, is the patriotic hero General Glory from the Justice League International comics. Links and References * Appearances of Casey Jones * Character Gallery: Casey Jones Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Star Citian Category:Dating Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Relaxed Identity Category:Phobia Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Builders Category:Mechanics Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Pest Control Members Category:Athletes Category:Driving Category:Throwing Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality